


A Questionable Arrangement

by thecolfs (jaise)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Eventual Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, Prince Blaine, Stable Boy Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaise/pseuds/thecolfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the King approaches Blaine about an arranged marriage, he responds as any closeted prince would: badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty,” a familiar voice startled Blaine out of his thoughts, “the King has requested your presence in the dining hall immediately." 

Blaine jumped away from his window, trying to appear as if he’d simply been admiring the afternoon sky. One of the servants, Tina, was standing in the doorway of his bedroom and looking at him with barely contained amusement. 

“I’ll be there in a moment,” Blaine told her before turning back to the window and searching for the silhouette of the man he’d been admiring just seconds before.

“Very good, sir,” Tina giggled and Blaine resisted the urge to throw something at her; it would likely do nothing to help his case. Befriending the help wasn’t common, but the pair of them had a near instant connection. This meant that Tina knew more about him than most, especially when it came to his more… personal tastes.

“Oh, hush,” Blaine pouted. He gave up his search and, with a sigh, followed Tina out of the room to find out why his father needed him so urgently.

“Blaine!” the King crowed when he crossed the threshold; he was seated at one of their smaller tables, a feast laid out in front of him. “There you are. Have a seat, have a seat.”

His father gestured to the chair opposite his own and Blaine cautiously lowered himself onto it, his posture stiff.

“I’m not going to bite you, relax,” his father drawled. He reached forward to pile food onto his plate and looked at Blaine expectantly until he did the same. “So! You’re of age now, correct?”

“Yes,” Blaine confirmed, already hating where the conversation was going. He poked around at the food on his plate, too uneasy to even consider eating it.

“Good, good,” the King paused to take a large bite of bread, washing it down with a mouthful of wine before continuing. “Your mother and I have been discussing it for some time now, and we agree that you need to marry sooner rather than later.”

Blaine had seen this coming, had expected it for months now, but hearing it aloud caused his rationality to all but vanish.

“I disagree,” he pushed his plate away, despite having only filled it a minute before. “I’m young, I have plenty of time to find someone.”

“Ah, but now you don’t have to!”

“I’m- I’m sorry?” Blaine’s heart sank to his toes.

“We have decided that you are to marry Santana Lopez of the Bushwick kingdom,” the King told him.

“Santana Lopez?” he echoed. He’d heard many a tale of the princess and her unconventional means of ruling. She was cruel, violent, and had a reputation of making even the most horrific of rulers fall to their knees before her. A marriage between them was almost guaranteed to fall apart within the year.

“I assume you’ve heard of her, then? Good,” his father perked up a bit and grinned, "because we’ve sent word that you’ll be riding out to meet her within the week.”

“Why did no one consult me before setting this up?” Blaine demanded, suddenly feeling more nauseous than he’d ever been in his life. “I have no interest in marrying anyone, let alone a- her.”

“Watch what you say, boy,” the King warned. “You may be of age, but that doesn’t give you the right to disobey orders.”

“I am of age- which is precisely why I’m refusing to do this! I should have the right to decide who I am to wed,” Blaine told him, rising to his feet to flee, should he feel the need to. “You allowed Cooper to find his own bride, why can’t I?”

“Your brother has always been quite the debaucher, we didn’t see the need to set him up,” his father tried to reason with him. “You, on the other hand…”

“What about me, father?” Blaine asked lowly, his eyes flashing dark. “Was I too polite and respectable? Too considerate? Too chaste?”

“That is enough, Blaine.”

“Why her? Of all the princesses in all the kingdoms, why did you have to choose her?”

“We didn’t!” His father rose from his seat and slammed his fist onto the table; Blaine froze. “We didn’t. Her majesty’s parents approached us, Blaine. Your mother and I agreed that the offer was far too sweet to turn down.”

“She… she wants to marry me?” Blaine collapsed back into his chair. “But that’s absurd! We’ve never met, let alone spoken. How can she want me when she doesn’t even know me?”

“The heart is a peculiar thing, son,” the King sighed, moving around the table to rest his hand on Blaine’s shoulder. “I’ll send word that you’ll meet her. Do not disappoint me.”

Without another word, his father exited the room and Blaine was left in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

After staring blankly at the half-eaten feast for an extended period of time, Blaine finally rose from his seat and stormed back to his room; he found satisfaction only in the echoing slam of his door behind him.

Finally alone, Blaine allowed the emotions he’d been desperately holding back to overflow and leave him in a violent shudder.

How could they do this to him? After trying so hard to be the perfect son, the perfect prince- this was how they thanked him. God, and he couldn’t even explain that a marriage between him and Santana was already doomed because he was more inclined to liking men than anyone else.

Blaine flung himself face first onto his neatly made bed and let out an animalistic scream of frustration. This was unjust and he would not let this happen without a fight.

How could they expect him to marry a woman he’s never laid eyes on, let alone had the chance to fall for? Even if he were likely to take a wife at all, he thought it was rather infuriating that his parents seemed willing to marry him off to the first willing woman.

He was trying in vain to glare a hole in his wall when there was a soft knock at his door. Blaine sat up and wiped at his face in an attempt to erase the evidence that he'd let his emotions get the best of him before calling out that whoever it was could enter.

"Are you alright, my love?" The Queen asked after closing the door behind herself. She moved gracefully to the edge of his bed, her eyes filled with concern. Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her.

"What do you think?" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his tone, but to no avail. "I don't understand why you're making me do this."

"Darling, your father and I are only trying to do what's best for you and the kingdom," she knelt in front of him when he ducked his head to avoid her piercing gaze. "Surely you understand at least that much."

"Forcing me into a marriage I don't consent to is clearly my best option, then?" Blaine snapped his gaze up to his mother's, suddenly fueled by an emotion he couldn't quite describe. "If you truly want me to be happy- give me a chance. Let me find a- a match on my own. Please, mother, I beg of you."

"Blaine," Pamela sighed before lacing their fingers together in an attempt at comfort, "I would love nothing more than to let you choose your own happiness. Your father, though... he's grown weary."

"But why? What have I done to make him doubt me?"

"He suspects that you may be... incompatible with the damsels of our fair kingdom. He's thrown many a ball in hopes that someone might just spark your interest, but none have. He worries, sweetheart, that's all."

Blaine pushed himself up into a seated position, tearing his hands out of his mother’s and ignoring her mildly hurt expression. He ran a hand through his hair and stared at his ceiling. There had to be a solution, this couldn’t be his fate.

"What if- what if we have one last ball? I'll put in a genuine effort this time, I promise," Blaine pleaded desperately. His mother hesitated before letting out a heavy sigh.

"I'll speak with your father about it, but do not get your hopes up. He's got his heart set on the princess from Bushwick."

"Thank you," he breathed out before practically launching himself into his mother's unexpecting arms. "I'll find someone, I will."

"Oh, darling, it's not me you have to persuade," she stroked his curls gently, her touch full of love.

The King smirked on the other side of the far from soundproof door, half a plan already forming in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure where I'm taking this yet, but I'm open to suggestions.


End file.
